bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Anubias
was a character in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. He battled with the Darkus Attribute. His Guardian Bakugan was Darkus Horridian. He was an artificial Gundalian created by Mag Mel to serve him. Information Anubias was the leader of a new powerhouse team storming Bakugan Interspace. He admires Dan's battle style and is determined to claim the number one title. Appearance Anubias's appearance bears a resemblance to Spectra Phantom and Shadow Prove. Personality Anubias is a fierce, brutal and extremely competitive brawler willing to fight at any challenge and will use any means necessary to win a battle. While not entirely a bad person, he looks down on those with weakness or excuses. Biography Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge In Interspace Showdown, he gets into a quarrel with Ben about his brawl with Dan Kuso. In Mechtogan Mayhem, he watched the battle between Jack and Marucho. Later, when Zenthon appeared, he challenged him but was not doing very well until Sellon helped him out. In Fall From Grace, he is seen with his team getting ready for a "meet and greet". He later criticizes Dan for not going out to meet his fans. He then battles Dan and although he loses in the first round, he wins the second round. Dan, fearing that Drago could lose control of his powers, orders Drago to run away, causing Anubias to strike and defeat Drago when he questions Dan's orders and doesn't pay attention to the battle, meaning that Anubias wins the third round. After the battle, Anubias tells Dan even though they are rivals; he still had respect for Dan. However, he was disappointed that Dan did not think the same way and felt insulted that Dan brawled like an amateur. He advises Dan that "If your heart's not in it, then maybe you should just quit." In Tri-Twister Take Down, he was seen giving advice to Dan about having "periods of fear and doubt" and if he didn't push forward - he would be stuck in neutral. Later, he is seen watching Shun's and Marucho's battle against the Tri-Twisters and disliking the tactics and strategies they were using. He then intervenes along with Sellon, and takes all three of their Cyclone Percivals out. In Agony of Defeat, He faced up against Dan in the finals of the Bakugan Interspace Championship. He was doing well until Zenthon appeared and Mag Mel took control of Dan and Drago. He lost and was about to be killed by Drago until Dan took his body back and stopped Drago and Zenthon. Dan was disqualified and Anubias was named Champion. After the battle, Anubias met up with Sellon and she told him that his performance will make Mag Mel pleased. In BakuNano Explosion, he won against the Bash Brothers after using Aeroblaze and stated that the only one who could satisfy him in battle was Dan. He appears again after Shun proclaimed himself as the Battle Brawlers' new leader, and thought that Shun has fallen into their trap and once again, wondering where Dan is. In Chaos Control, Anubias is shown speaking with Mag Mel about Dan and Drago's location. He is then given Darkus Iron Dragonoid and Aquos Venexus, as a gift from Mag Mel in order to destroy Dan and Drago. On his way to New Vestroia, he reveals that he is a Gundalian. He battled against Drago and Preyas with his Chaos Bakugan, Darkus Iron Dragonoid and his Mechtogan, Venexus. He has the upper hand for most of the battle until Zenthon is tamed by Drago and Drago regains control of his powers. After his defeat, he comments that he shouldn't have lost with the Bakugan that Master Mag Mel gave him. As he is traveling through the dimensional portal, he yells out Dan's name in anger as a strange crescent symbol glows on his forehead (as a result of being hit by a rock due to the blast created by Drago's attack against Iron Dragonoid, the scene being cut in the English dub). In A Royale Pain, He uses a different Mechtogan, Smasheon, who ends up wiping out the competition with 1 hit. After his match, he recruits Noah to Team Anubias and leaves to think about how Dan was able to control Zenthon. He later watches the Battle Royale and comments that Shun's new Mechtogan is not as powerful as Dan's. In Back In Sync, he was seen sitting with Sellon, listening to her compare a wilting rose to the Battle Brawlers., but showed very little interest, only caring about being the one to take down Dan, no matter what the cost. In Mind Search, he was seen giving his team the Bakugan they need. However, he didn't participate in the Capture the Flag competition to observe the battle. In Re-connection, ''Anubias battles Shun in the championship battle. He unwillingly throws the battle. Later, he gets rejected by Mag Mel to get the key from New Vestroia, sending Sellon instead. In ''Triple Threat, ''Anubias takes on Shun and Marucho with Robin in Bakugan Interspace for the sake of their leading title in Interspace, but the battle is suddenly interrupted when a mass of Chaos Bakugan start invading Bakugan Interspace and destroying everything. He states to the Brawlers that "This is the end." In ''True Colours, Anubias, Sellon, and Dylan show their real faces to the Brawlers and teams leaving Noah in tears by calling all the helpless battlers "Worthless insects who you should forget about saving". In Dangerous Beauty, he's happy that Sellon has "disappeared" because he can now go after Dan to take his revenge. In Unfinished Business, he kidnapped Noah and held him hostage so Dan would fight him. They had a long, intense battle in which Anubias used almost all the Bakugan and Mechtogan he had, including Venexus Titan. Before the battle could finish, an image of Mag Mel's eyes appeared, absorbed Anubias' powers, and killed him in the process. In The Final Takedown, he appeared as a vision to Noah, stating that he has grown and he inspired him to keep battling on Earth. Bakugan Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge *Darkus Horridian (Guardian Bakugan, Shared with Ben and Noah) (Deceased) *Gold Aeroblaze (BakuNano) (Destroyed) *Pyrus Bolcanon (Shared with Ben and Robin) (Deceased) *Gold Hyper Pulsor (Shared with team) (Destroyed) *Aquos Krakenoid (Shared with Jack and Robin) (Deceased) *Silver Jamsaber (Shared with team) (Destroyed) *Haos Krowll (Deceased) *Aquos/Haos hybrid Mutant Krakenoid (Deceased) *Haos/Aquos hybrid Mutant Krowll (Deceased) *Darkus & Pyrus Iron Dragonoid (Chaos Bakugan - Given to by Mag Mel in episode 9 and 18) (Deceased) *Darkus Smasheon (Horridian's Mechtogan) (Deceased) *Pyrus Deezall (Bolcanon's Mechtogan - Shares with Sellon in episode 14 & 18) (Deceased) *Aquos Venexus (Krakenoid's Mechtogan - Given to by Mag Mel) (Deceased) *Aquos Venexus Titan (Mechtogan Titan) (Deceased) *Haos Miserak (Krowll's Mechtogan - Shares with Sellon in episode 18) (Deceased) *Subterra Rockfist (Vertexx's Mechtogan - Shares with Sellon in episode 20) (Deceased) Trivia *He resembles Anubis, an Egyptian god, by the colors of the clothes he wears and his name. Coincidentally, his Bakugan is based on a type of Mythology as well. *Anubias does not follow the rules as he says many times in his battles in Bakugan Interspace. *Unlike most Gundalians seen in the anime, Anubias has horns growing from his chin. *Similar to Mason, Anubias appears more muscular in his Gundalian form than in his human form. *When Anubias teleported back to Bakugan Interspace, he had a crescent moon shining on his forehead. In Triple Threat, you can see it barely behind his hair after he got mad. It seems to shine whenever Anubias is extremely angry, it is said to be a scar from being humiliated by Dan. *He looks like Shadow Prove in his human form, with a different attitude. *Both he and Sellon don't seem to like New Vestroia very much, as he calls it the perfect habitat... for losers. *Unlike Sellon, he seems to care more for his team than she does. In episode 15, he gave Noah his partner Bakugan to use for extra skills showing that he cared for Noah with a student-teacher bond. *Although he tries his best to please Mag Mel whenever he is given a mission, he seems to care less about freeing Mag Mel than Sellon does and cares more about brawling in general. In episode 13, when Sellon explains that their plan will help free Mag Mel faster, Anubias replies, "Whatever. Just don't expect me to lose on purpose again." **In later episodes, he seems to not care about Mag Mel's ultimate mission, but simply desires to defeat Dan in a fair fight. *He's similar to Damian Heart from Beyblade Metal Masters as both of their bosses are linked to a villain from the previous series. **e.g. Anubias's master Mag Mel is Emperor Barodius gone through a mutation and Damian's manager Dr. Ziggurat was Doji's boss in Metal Fusion **Both release a lot of battling energy from their bodies during intense battles **Both have a Cerberus based monster **However, unlike Damian, Anubias doesn't cheat to win and fights fair. *Anubias is the first character in the Anime to use a BakuMutant. *Anubias is the fourth villain to brawl against Dan in a stadium area (like Masquerade went against Dan in a Colosseum, Spectra against Dan in a soccer stadium and Barodius against Dan in a stadium). Unlike the other battles, there was no outcome. *All of the attributes Anubias used (Darkus, Pyrus, and Aquos) are three of the four attributes in Mechtavius Destroyer Battles Anubias seems to be a good brawler, he is able to defeat normal brawlers up to about Ben's ability with ease, but when it come to the Battle Brawlers he seems to struggle a lot harder though he still is a formidable opponent. The majority of his outcomes are wins being 8/5 but when it comes to any members of the battle brawlers his record is 3/4, not counting his match with Shun. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Team Anubias Category:Gundalians Category:Deceased Characters Category:Darkus Users Category:Aquos Users Category:Pyrus Users Category:Haos Users Category:Male